


Night of Feeling Good

by Bear_Squared51



Series: Kinktober 2017 [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Consent, I Had To, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 14:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12344121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bear_Squared51/pseuds/Bear_Squared51
Summary: It's been several months since the events of the festival where Yuuri was possessed by a squid demon. Having finally gotten used to his new acquisitions, Victor and Yuuri have invited their best friends, Chris and Phichit, to come experience the new fun as well.I mean, there was really no way to NOT write this prompt for Kinktober.





	Night of Feeling Good

**Author's Note:**

> All blame for the depths of my newly acquired depravity is to go to JayceCarter. This is all her fault for convincing me to do Kinktober, and holding me accountable.
> 
> The tentacles, well, that blame/thanks goes to the creators of Yuuri on Ice for making tentacles canon in the Yuuri on Festival event. 
> 
> Kinda think I need to go do something to save my soul now. Oh well. *shrugs* Enjoy!
> 
> (In case you can't tell, I tend to be dramatic. :p)

“Yuuri, are you sure you want to do this?” Victor watched as his fiancé dragged a loofah over his stomach. The lines of the tentacle and arm tattoos which marked his back and sides since the festival months ago glowed.

               Yuuri threw a searching glance at Victor. “Yes, I am. We’ve been talking about doing something like this with Phichit and Chris for a while now, and I don’t see why that should change just cause of the tentacles. How are you feeling about it? If you want us to back out, we can. I don’t want you uncomfortable.”

               Victor gave Yuuri a reassuring smile. “Thank you solnyshko, I was only worried about you. I am completely fine with the plans for this evening.”

 

**V.N.: Hey Chris, Yuuri wanted me to check with you Phichit. You still feeling good about our plans later?**

**C.G.: Oui, I cannot wait to see you all. It’s been too long.**

**V.N.: We had dinner last night.**

**C.G.: And then I had to spend the night in a hotel!**

**V.N.: Oh, poor baby. Don’t worry, Yuuri will take good care of all of us tonight.**

**V.N.: Phichit, you still in for tonight? Yuuri wanted me to check.**

**P.C.: Hes really good w this plan?**

**V.N.: He say he is and he is acting excited with no sign of anxiety.**

**P.C.: Then I am in!**

Victor pushed the button to darken his phone screen. “Everyone says they are feeling good about tonight, Yuuri.”

               “Thank you for checking, Vitya. I appreciate it.” Yuuri stood on his tiptoes to peck Victor’s cheek. “Is there anything else we need to do to get ready?”

               Victor ran over his list. “We have lube, we have toys, we have clean sheets on the bed, clean towels everywhere, the guest room made up if they want to crash there, food, drinks. I can’t think of anything else, can you moya lyubov?”

               “No, I don’t think so. Oh, coffee, and tea, and breakfast stuff?”

Victor nodded. “We have all of that.”

               Yuuri leaned against his fiancé’s chest, feeling warm and safe in his arms. “Then we are ready.”

 

Yuuri relaxed on the ottoman he had insisted they add to the living room. He sipped at his glass of wine as Victor answered the door, smiling at the volume and exuberance of Chris and Phichit. Phichit immediately bounced over to Yuuri, enveloping him in a hug.

               “You good?”

               Yuuri nodded. “I am, thanks Phi.”

               Phichit beamed. “Excellent, cause I have been dying to know what those things feel like!”

               Yuuri rolled his eyes as his best friend went in search of his own wine glass. He waved at Chris who walked through to the kitchen, carrying another two bottles. He slowly shook his head. As the other three boisterously occupied themselves preparing snacks and drinks in the kitchen, Yuuri dragged his shirt over his head. The slightly chilled air of the apartment hitting his skin made the lines start to glow, and he could feel the arms shifting under his skin. He decided to stretch out on his stomach so that the marks were clearly visible across his back.

               Phichit and Chris entered the living room, and both stopped as they caught sight of Yuuri, his muscular torso on display and perfectly accented by the tentacles. Victor chuckled behind them, recognizing the spark in Yuuri’s eyes as the one he got when he was in full eros mode.

               “Don’t just stand their gawking you two. Relax. Eat. Drink. We have all night.” Yuuri gave them a smirk.

               Phichit carefully placed the cutting board full of cheese and meat down on the coffee table, thankful that Yurio had agreed to watch Makkachin that night. Slowly Phichit shuffled over to Yuuri on his knees, bending to look at his back. He felt Chris’s warm presence behind him.

               “Yuuri, can I?” Phichit held a finger over the Japanese man’s ribs.

               Yuuri nodded. “Go ahead, Peach.”

               Phichit felt his breath escape him as his finger glided over his friend’s smooth skin, feeling heat start to coil in his stomach as a tentacle slowly lifted from Yuuri’s back, the tip of it immediately moving to caress Phichit’s cheek. Phichit marveled at the smoothness he felt between the suckers, which were rather rubbery.

               “Yurio has been doing all kinds of research since the festival.” Yuuri watched and shuddered as Phichit brushed his hands down the smooth length. “He determined I have the eight arms of a squid with two longer tentacles. That is one of the tentacles.”

               “Wow Yuuri. This is...I don’t even know.” Phichit breathed out as the tentacle moved to slide under Phichit’s shirt.

               Chris just watched, open mouthed.

               Victor sat next to his fiancé, brushing a hand on the other side of Yuuri’s back, bringing the arms on that side to life.

               “Ah, sorry Phi. I don’t have very good control of them, they kind of just do whatever they want when I let them out.” Though Yuuri spoke to Phichit, his eyes were firmly on Chris.

               Phichit laughed and stripped off his shirt. “It’s fine Yuuri.”

               “Chris?”

               Chris’s eyes snapped to Yuuri’s before gliding over to Victor’s.

               “Chris, color?” Victor asked.

               Chris took in a deep breath. “Yellow.”

               Immediately the tentacle which had wrapped itself around Phichit withdrew, and Phichit linked his fingers with his lovers.

               “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I expected, but this...I don’t know.”

               All three men smiled at him.

               “It’s alright Chris, we don’t have to do this.” Victor smiled reassuringly at his friend.

               Phichit brushed a hand through Chris’s hair, rubbing a thumb over his cheek. “We can just drink and eat and hang out. Or you and I can go back to the hotel. It’s fine.”

               Yuuri tentatively placed a hand over one of Chris’s. “I know. It’s weird. It took me a while to be comfortable with it, and they are attached to me. It even took Vitya a while to get used to them.”

               Chris glanced at Victor, who nodded.

               Chris tried to swallow the bundle of nerves in his throat. “I think I’m just nervous. I don’t really care for ocean creatures.”

               “That’s understandable. There’s some weird stuff in the ocean.”

               The tentacle which was out twitched, drawing Chris’s gaze. Yuuri gently cupped his chin, pulling his focus back to Yuuri’s mahogany eyes.

               “Can I...can I touch it?” Chris whispered, his heart rate increasing. Yuuri smiled at him and nodded, guiding the tentacle slowly forward over his lap. Chris relaxed a bit and smiled as Yuuri turned slightly pink from the end of the tentacle resting over his half-hard cock. Chris licked his lips and slowly reached a hand out, resting his fingertips on the tentacle. He exhaled a breath he didn’t know he was holding, moving so his palm rested on it.

               “So?” Yuuri asked, eyebrow raised.

               Chris nodded. “It’s rubbery, I don’t know what I expected.”

               Phichit bumped his shoulder. “Thoughts?”

               “Does it really feel good, Victor?”

               “It does, I can’t really describe it. Yuuri and I had planned to give each of you a tentacle, and he would mess around with me with his mouth or hand or whatever ended up happening. If you’d rather, and if Yuura is fine with it, we can trade places.”

               Yuuri nodded. “I’m fine with that. This night is about feeling good, however that is achieved.”

               Chris looked at Phichit. “Are you alright with that?”

               “I am, love.”

               Chris captured Phichit in a kiss. “Then I would like to continue this night as Victor has suggested. Green.”

 

An hour or so later found them all relaxed, shirtless, wine glasses full, and laughing at the antics of the arms and tentacles sprouting from Yuuri’s back.

               Phichit casually stroked the tentacle which had once again wound itself around his torso. Every so often Yuuri would shiver from the movements. Chris watched the gentleness his lover showed to his old college roommate, and before he knew it, he had the Thai man wrapped in his arms, tentacle between them, as he tangled fingers in the dark hair and pressed a bruising kiss to his lips. The tentacle twitched and Chris rested a hand on it.

               “Chris?” Yuuri’s voice drifted over to them, softly.

               Chris moaned as Phichit nibbled on his jaw. Focusing on the actions of his lover, he pulled end of the tentacle up to look at it, gently tracing a finger over the edges of the suckers. He heard Yuuri gasp. Looking over he saw the younger man with his back arched, breathing heavily through his mouth, head resting on Victors shoulder as Victor teased one of his nipples. Chris smirked.

               “This really feels that good, Yuuri?”

               Yuuri nodded, whimpering as Victor’s hands now ran freely over his torso, teasingly brushing the edge of his jeans. “It- it does Chris. The suckers seem to be more sensitive than the rest of the arm, and the tentacles are more sensitive than the arms.”

               Chris again stared at the tentacle he held in his hand, and relaxed into one of the arms at is wound around his back. He met Phichit’s gaze and smiled. “Yuuri?”

               Yuuri moaned.

Chris chuckled. “I want a tentacle.”

“Are you sure Chris?” Victor studied the Swiss man’s face.

               Chris nodded. “Definitely.”

               Victor smiled, turning his head to casually kiss at the arm that rested over his shoulder. “That’s fine with me, that means I get to play with my Yuuri.” As he said that, his hand unbuckled Yuuri’s jeans, pulled down the zipper, and grabbed at the hardened length. Yuuri gave a small scream as he bucked his hips.

               “Yuuri looks drunk.” Phichit breathed into Chris’s ear.

               Chris smirked. “Lust drunk.”

               The two men released their own groans as the tentacles and arms worked together to shed them of their pants. Victor took care of discarding his and Yuuri’s. He tossed a bottle of lube to Phichit and Chris, opening one and spreading the cool liquid on his fingers. He held Yuuri to his chest, whispering encouragement and sweet nothings in his ear as his fingers found and circled Yuuri’s entrance.

               Phichit giggled as the tentacle wrapped around him nudged at the lube, seemingly asking to be coated. The other tentacle did the same to Chris. Grabbing his lover and settling him in his lap, Chris popped the top and squeezed it on both, laying back on the plush blanket that had been set out for the activities. They both stiffened at the odd yet not feeling of something rubber-y moving to their own entrances. They both moaned as the tentacles slowly pushed in.

               Phichit reached down to grab Chris’s slightly soft length in his hand and with a few pumps, he had it fully hard. Moving carefully, he moved off Chris’s lap and leaned down so his ass was in the air, tentacle slowly working its way in, and pulled Chris’s member into his mouth.

               Chris immediately relaxed all the tension in his body as the wet warmth took him in. He felt himself quickly approach the edge with the combination of Phichit’s skilled mouth and feeling every sucker grasp and caress his walls as it slowly moved in and out, poking and sliding against his prostrate constantly.

               He vaguely heard Yuuri let out another small yell and turned his head to see Victor, an arm moving in and out of his ass, thrusting into his fiancé. Chris could imagine what Yuuri was feeling, and again confirmed his estimation of just how good Yuuri’s stamina was.

               Phichit let out a long moan as the tentacle seated inside him massaged over his bundle of nerves. The moan was enough for Chris to tighten his fingers in Phichit’s hair, thrust into that perfect mouth, and spill his seed down the waiting throat. He felt Phichit swallowing it all as the younger man shuddered with his own orgasm.

               “Vitya! VITYA!” Yuuri screamed as his own orgasm finally washed over him. Victor continued to thrust into him, coming himself as Yuuri’s walls tightened around him. He carefully laid Yuuri on his side after pulling out, chuckling as he pushed some stray hair off Yuuri’s forehead, giving it a tender kiss. He sat on the blanket, watching Chris and Phichit twitch and shudder and the tentacles withdrew from them.

               “So, what did you two think?”

               Phichit lay curled into Chris’s chest. He managed a small grin. “That was great. Those tentacles are amazing.”

               Chris nodded, running his fingers through Phichit’s hair. “I’m glad I decided to do the tentacle. I can only imagine what Yuuri felt.”

               “He will be sleeping for a while, he was feeling everything from each tentacle and me.”

               Chris and Phichit chuckled.

               Victor stretched his tired muscles. He wanted to cuddle with his fiancé now that the arms and tentacles were faded back into tattoo lines. “Do you two need anything?”

               “No, just a quick nap.”

               Victor tossed them a blanket, dragging one with him onto the ottoman to wrap his arms around the sleeping man. “You two know where everything is if you do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Remember y'all, consent and lube are sexy!


End file.
